


Imagine give Sonny Carisi, a morning blowjob

by dailysonnycarisiimagines



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Love, Morning Sex, Smuth, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailysonnycarisiimagines/pseuds/dailysonnycarisiimagines
Summary: Okay this is not the second chapter or my first fanfiction ( " I knew it " ) I miss time, and I wanted to write a little " Imagine " with our fav cop. I hope you'll enjoy it, sorry if some English faults are kinda lost in, but I do the whole translation all by myself.





	Imagine give Sonny Carisi, a morning blowjob

You woke up and felt the warmth of the first rays of the sun caress your face, behind you a coiled presence is against your body still asleep, You moved slightly and immediately felt his erection sticking to your ass. You had a sudden urge, so you moved the hips to rub you a little more to him, he let out a low growl that warned you he woke up gently. If there is one thing you like to do, it's to give Sonny pleasure, you moan a little louder, while he was now, totally awake.  
\- If you keep rubbing like that ... I will not be able to get out of bed  
You smile.   
\- Well maybe that’s the idea…  
\- Seriously ? Uhmmm, and what kind of idea, do you have in your head ?   
Sonny made you cum so much times, he knows how to give you pleasure, how to drive you crazy, how you like to be fuck… but he never ask you to give him pleasure.   
\- I want to give you pleasure, Sonny   
\- How ?   
\- I want… You felt suddenly shy to say loud what you want  
\- Tell me he insist while he whisper to your ear   
\- I want… to suck your cock, I want to taste you… until the end  
\- Jeez babe, hear that, get out of your mouth  
\- Let me please  
You almost jumped out of bed, impatient to taste it, No sooner had he lowered his underpants you seized his cock and sucked the tip between your lips. He moaned, then grabbed a pillow he slid under his head. Your eyes met as you took it deeper into your mouth.  
\- Oh yes ! he whispered, sliding his fingers through your hair. Suck me hard and fast, I need to cum... you made me so excited  
You breathed his scent, subdued by the satiny softness of his flesh on your tongue, before obeying his injunction.  
You began to lick the length of his cock. Again and again, concentrating yourself only on the sucking of your lips and the rhythm that you impressed them, eager to lead him to orgasm and violently excited, both by the sounds he produced and by the vision of his fingers clutching the bedspread.  
You wrapped your fingers at the base of his cock to accompany the sucking of your lips, taking a bit his balls between your hands. The muscles of his thighs contracted and his breath accelerated. You felt that he persisted in restraining himself and accelerated the comings and goings, your fist tightly along his erection, your lips sliding with such passion that you starting to have a jaw ache. He stiffened his back, straightened his head for a second before letting it fall back while you received in your mouth the first cum jet.  
You moaned and swallowed convulsively his semen, the movement of your hand accelerating to extract every last drop. His body reared for several minutes while he was spreading in your mouth without making a single sound  
You could continue to suck him for hours. This is what you wanted, but he clapped his hands on your shoulders and encouraged you to keep you from it. You looked at him. With his thumb, he spread his semen on the edge of your mouth.   
\- That was… perfect he finally said


End file.
